


Teach Me

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: AU where Sebastian is a University Professor





	Teach Me

She thought she had imagined it at first, Professor Vettel giving her a brighter smile than the rest. A flirty undertone to his voice, lingering looks like he was imagining what he would want to do to her in private. That was before, now she knows different. She feels his gaze on her from across the room as she works, an intense stare that leaves her with goosebumps. Leaving forward slightly she gives him the perfect view down her top, giving him a peek of her lacy bra. Smirking slightly he raises his eyebrow at her daring her to continue. Running her hand down her neck, she brushes it lightly across the curve of her breast. She watches as he shifts subtlety in his seat, discreetly rearranging his trousers that have suddenly become too tight for him.

When he dismisses them, she lingers behind pretending to rearrange the contents of her bag. Heading towards his desk she approaches him, swaying her hips. His gaze is magnetic, he can’t keep his eyes off her. Standing in front of him her voice is seductive, “Sir, are you able to help me with my German assignment. I’m finding it really hard.” Nodding yes, not trusting himself to speak until the last few students have left. Getting to his feet he walks to the door before turning the key and locks them in. She takes the time to sit on the edge of his desk, spreading her legs just enough for her short skirt to ride higher.

Heading back to her he stands in front of her, placing his hands on her bare thighs. “Meine Versuchung.” Leaning towards him she catches his lips in a heated kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer she deepens each kiss, massaging her tongue against his. Knowing they don’t have a lot of time before he needs to be ready for his next lecture, Seb works his hands up her legs, pushing her skirt up further. He let’s out a surprised gasp when he realises she’s not wearing any knickers. Husky with desire he tells her, “You’re such a bad girl tempting me like this.” She looks the picture of innocent, batting her eyelashes at him, “Sir you have no idea how much. You need to punish me.”

  
If Seb wasn’t hard already he would have been from those words alone. Stepping back he orders her to stand up and turn around. She doesn’t hesitate, as soon as she does Seb pushes her face down onto the desk. “Don’t move until I tell you to Liebling.” Hitching her skirt around her waist he runs his hands down her bare ass enjoying the groans of pleasure she makes. Working his hand between her legs he feels how wet she is already, “Oh Schatz you really have been naughty. Getting yourself all worked up when you should have been working hard.” Pushing a finger inside her, quickly adding another. He scissors them deeper, enjoying hearing her beg for more. The sight of her grasping the edge of the desk whilst he inflicts nothing but pleasure almost makes him come. Finding her sweet spot he moves his fingers against it rapidly, causing her to push back against him. He drags her to the edge and when he spots the tell tale signs of her impending orgasm he quickly stops and removes his fingers.

  
Laughing wickedly he leans over her, rubbing his prominent bulge against her sensitive skin, “You still need to be punished before I let you come.” Letting out a moan of protest as he moves his body away from her. Her moan soon becomes a strangled groan as Seb cups her ass cheek before giving her a firm smack. “Oh God Seb. More.” He slaps his hand against her sensitive skin again, harder than before and the sound of her desperate groans echoes around the empty room. Smacking her again he asks, “What did you call me?” She groans out, “I’m sorry Sir.” Gently massaging her skin he replies, “Good girl. You can get what you want now.”

  
Quickly undoing his trousers and pulling his boxers down just enough to free his hardened length. Pressing her down onto the desk he lines himself at her entrance and pushes forward. Setting a harsh rhythm, even more aware now that they definitely don’t have long left together, he thrusts deeper. Pushing her hips back against his, she desperately tries to find her release. Seb tightens his grip on her hips, trying to keep her in place while he thrusts even deeper and harder. Moaning his name, fingers desperately trying to grasp the table beneath her she feels the familiar heat of her impending orgasm build.

 

Seb realising she's close changes the angle of his thrusts, enjoying the sounds she makes when he does. She surrenders completely to him, begging him needily, "Sir, please don't stop. Just like that. I need you. I want you." He brutally pounds into her and it’s then he feels the first tell tale signs of her orgasm in the tight heat that surrounds him. Feeling her tense beneath him, all it takes is him to flick his finger across her swollen clit and she comes whilst screaming his name. He continues to thrust erratically chasing his own release. Seb pushes in one last time, gives a last couple of rolls of his hips and finally falls over the edge himself. Coming with a hoarse cry he releases his load deep inside her, whilst she lets out another drawn out groan of pleasure.

  
Reluctantly pulling out from her, he helps her stand. Glancing at the clock as they redress, Seb notices he only has a couple of minutes left before his next lecture. “I swear you’re going to be the death of me Schatz.” He gives her one last kiss before she heads for the door. As she unlocks it, she turns and faces him with a smirk, “Thanks for the extra tuition Sir. Same again next time?” Laughing again he replies with a dirty grin, “Of course. I’m always here to help you with your education.”

 


End file.
